


Kuro's Journey

by Pokemonmasterchampionpink



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gijinka, Jealousy, Moemon - Freeform, Multi, Pokemon Journey, Romance, Smut, Unova
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemonmasterchampionpink/pseuds/Pokemonmasterchampionpink
Summary: A moemon story with male moemon and female trainer. Kuro, born and raised in Johto starts her journey through Unova, come see all the battling and the bonding. gijinka





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here is the prologue to my first story posted ever, I really hope you like it world! I put moemon or Pokémon gijinka in this story; one of the main differences in mine though is that they can be both male and female. I own neither moemon nor Pokémon I do however own this story and mostly all the characters in it. So please enjoy and if you do like it then please review, and if you didn’t like it then by all means please review I want to know every way to improve my writings. This is the edited version.

Hello and welcome to the wonderful world of Moemon. Here we have strange, fantastical creatures with odd powerful abilities that look quite human in appearance save for one or two features that make them appear anything but. 

We call them Moemon. These creatures, moemon, were once made with lost magics, by ancient sorcerers in hopes that they could be used to one-day aid the large aristocracy of humankind, instead of enslaving the people. Made out of combining humans with animals or minerals, Moemon were born with attitudes of servitude and completely sterile. 

Thus the age of Eden as born, this plan was going peachy till one day a man with dreams of letting the moemon live as the humans now did set them free. But not before he performed magic upon them to making sure they could procreate and think on their own. 

Sadly he was not a sorcerer and something went horribly wrong. It made the Moemon go crazed destroying and trying to mate anything they found.  
Hundreds of young men and women took up arms and begun to fight the monsters roaming the countryside’s capturing them in large invincible metal spheres referred to as Moeballs. 

In time humans learned to use the older generations of now wild Moemon, who had much less violent dispositions then their parents to not only battle with other Moemon but to start to aid them in small tasks. 

One thing the Moemon never lost however was their sex drives, though humans did find that through the act of having sex willingly with a Moemon on a regular biased they could effectively tame and bond the creature to the point of it becoming almost human like in nature.

Through thousands of years of evolution, years of war and peace between both Moemons and humans the two beings learned to interact and build our future world. 

It is the time of understanding, a shaky if best, two hundred year long peace between all the regions humans. Beginning at the end of a 1000-year war known only as the destruction. As a result of this war human population has been cut in half, people have taken to the safety of highly patrolled utopian communities. The lords of the areas hold all wealth and power. They are the few, ancient families, or chosen moemon trainers, that are selected to watch over the league's region land and subjects.

In this Moemon world young people that pass a six-year long test of Moemon training can become the only people now allowed to own more than one Moemon. These are the moemon trainers. They may own up to six at any given time. And are bound by blood oath to aid the royal wishes, and the safety of all mankind.

Trainers travel in the old way to places called gyms to obtain badges of knowledge. The gyms are on sites of ancient Moemon battles run by leaders that challenge the travelers to fights of skill. Once one has eight of these badges they may enter any regions Moemon league tournament, in hopes of winning in the top five to be part of that region's elite army a Moemon fighting force and guard to the league, the regions royal family. These trainers are Otherwise known as the elite four and the top of the top, the champion.


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro begins her adventure and meets her starter moemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok enough background its story time. Remember I don’t own Pokémon or moemon but Kuro and her Pokémon’s characters are mine, oh and Douglas I own Douglas too.

~Kuros P.O.V~  
I had been dreaming, at least I think it had been a dream, when I was jerked awake by the car I’d been riding in coming to a harsh stop. What the dream was about, I have no idea. But I got the feeling that it was something best left forgotten.

"Wake up, kid. We're at the laboratory," came the gruff, rumbling voice of the cab driver.

I blinked in sleepy surprise; the ride from the airport had been nearly two hours long, and glanced out the window. Suddenly it felt like all the sleep had been sucked out of me as I studied the massive structures. The lab was huge; it dwarfed and humbled professor elms and that was being nice about it. The building was made of glass and steel and had mirror glass planes that glowed golden with the afternoon light, giving it a gilded look. Just beyond it was a massive 30-foot wall with carves reliefs blocking out the forest, not a single tree could be seen but one could feel its presence, dark and foreboding and full of promise.

Hearing a growl from the front seat, I looked to the driver only to see an irritated expression growing on the mans thin face. “Time is money, kid. Pay me and get out.”

As I grabbed my bag I pulled out my trainer card, and held it out for him, he snatched it up greedily. “Can you please place it on my trainer credit?" I asked him before quickly getting out of the smelly cab, standing all of five foot tall, and waiting politely for his answer.

His face went blank as he gazed down at the card then up at me. Finally he took the flimsy piece of plastic and swiped it though a small machine mounted on his dash. "You trainers just keep getting younger and younger," he spat. "How old are you, twelve?" His voice was mixed with anger and hatred, for reasons that were beyond me.

I hid a scowled at his demeanor as I snatched back my card, blushing furiously; I had thought that since I was a trainer now I would get some respect, apparently I was mistaken. "I'm sixteen years old thank you and if I had a moemon right now, you'd be a sorry man indeed." I hissed, trying my best to sound menacing but thinking it came out more like a child’s tease.

His expression went from shock to what I thought was embarrassment in a second. After all, I thought a little smug, he should know that trainers were as close to royalty as it gets, and were never to be disrespected. They had the right to discipline such bad manners in anyway they deemed fit, at least if they could get away with it, which they usually did.

My certainty disappeared however when he huffed at me, completely red from what I saw now was anger. "You're not from around here, are you?" His words were ice cold and his beady eye leered at me like tiny daggers.

"No" I said shortly, irritated and trying my best to keep some decorum. Why did that even matter? All I wanted to do was end this pointless conversation and get into the lab, but the cabbie held my card hostage in his dirty hands. "I'm from Johto." I added in a clipped tone, glaring at my card.

And to my complete and utter amazement, he started to openly laugh at me. My mouth fell open a little as I stared at him, shocked at his actions, never had I seen a man so bold. "That explains a lot. No place like Johto, eh?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he continued to roar with laughter. He flicked my card out the window, and I barley caught it. "Well, welcome to Unova, and the modern world sweet heart."

With that he slammed on the gas and his beat up cab jetted away, dust rolling up in big puffs as he flew down the dirt path and back to the city. My face flamed red from embarrassment and anger.

Shocked and taken aback, I turned around to face the golden building and the wall that was its tail. Once again, I was temporally yet completely engulfed by its hulking overwhelming appearance.

Squishing down any and all fear, I held my head high and walked into the lab, the driver's rudeness still in my mind. "Apparently there is no place like Johto..."

~3rd P.O.V~

Upon entering the lab, Kuro found herself in a small alcove, at the mouth of three very long hallways each one winding off in a different direction. It was odd looking like cave tunnels made of glass and steel.

A young man of lanky built greeted her, rushing up to her from the left tunnel at a frenzied speed sending loud clicks echoing in his wake and heralding his arrival long before Kuro could actually see him. And with the tunnel, being as long as it was, she had plenty of time to wait patiently and examine the man. He was so skinny and sleepy looking, she had to wonder if he ever had a moment's rest. He came running at her at an alarming pace, his face flustered. His ink colored, shoulder length, hair was scraggly and whipped wildly around him, and his clothes were wrinkled causing them to pinch and shift awkwardly whenever he moved.

Claiming he was the Professor's assistant, in oh so many seemingly angry words, he grabbed Kuro's hand and dragged her down the widest hall speaking loudly about a schedule that had to be kept, and ignoring all her surprised protests. As politely as she could, she yanked and pulled at the man, demanding to know where they were going, quickly realizing that trying to dig her new hiking boots into the slick marble floor was a waist of time.

"Professor Juniper has been called away for business. But she said she couldn't very well leave with a trainer on their way, so we had to wait for you. I'm sorry but you will have to be quick, we really must be going," he breathed out without pausing, sounding very business like. As he talked he began moving faster and faster, almost running now.

Now Kuro struggled to keep up with him, no longer trying to escape, wishing to hurry as well, it would be night soon. She barely got a look of the massive space as she was being yanked through it.

From what she did see, it was mostly devoid of furniture, making it seem even bigger than it already was. Only a small side table here and there dotted the space, the occasional vase of flowers on top. The walls were large panes of tinted glass held up by polished steel framework. From the ceilings, high in the steel, arching, cathedral vaults, sparkled twinkling chandlers that Kuro only saw as large balls full of gold light, they bouncing off shining pillars. Like veins of gold in a cave, she thought.

Being made out of glass, the walls and roof brought the beautiful green gardens that lay beyond them inside. She could see moemon scurrying about in them. Suddenly her guide turned a sharp, hidden left corner set into darkly tinned glass, and after a moment, down a similar but slightly smaller, darker, glass hallway, they came to a wooden door set in the now almost black glass wall.

Looking out, Kuro could make out a large square room made half of glass and half of steel. The whole complex made her think of the royal garden mazes back home at Johto, path after endless path of foreboding, imprisoning walls. Closing in around her and slowly blotting out the sun.

"Hello there! Kuro, is it? Welcome to Unova. Did you have a nice trip? Are you exited to start you journey?" A voice questioned her the instant she entered the room. It belonged to a whirlwind of a woman who seemed full of energy as she bounced about in her lab coat, smiling widely. The man next to the new trainer sighed as if he had been through a long, hard battle.

"Professor Juniper, please, we have to hurry," he wined, pleading desperately.

The Professor turned on him and huffed childishly. "Oh Douglas, you are never any fun, and you never let me have any fun."

Idly, Kuro pulled at the thin black vest that had came with her trainers pack. She was shocked by the reviling outfit and was sure her family would be too. But they had been so happy she was going to unova, were all the big city were, she thought by the end of all they’re goodbyes they would have sent her naked as a wild moemon just to get her there. 

She looked around the room, trying to ignore the two adults argument. It was tall and wide as well, but the space was dwarfed by the amount of large humming and beeping machines. Kuro wondered what they all could possibly be used for. Professor elms lab only had one computer, an ancient thing that hissed when you used it.

As she studied the room, Professor juniper lead them over to a long, low table set in the center of the space, arguing with poor Douglas all the way. On the table were three moeballs set in a perfect row, simply waiting. Taking a spot on the opposite side of the table from the Professor and her assistant, Kuro gazed down at the balls, and tried to remain calm as excitement coursed through her body, she was beyond ready.

"To start your moemon journey, you have to pick from one of three starter moemon," Professor Juniper said, voice full of authority. "Here in Unova, you can pick between Tepig, Oshawott, or Snivy. Here let me introduce you to them." And though she tried to remain professional Kuro could see that the older woman was just as excited as she was as she reached over and pushed the button on the center of the first ball.

Out of if came an adorable female Oshawott. Her skin was milk white and her hair a curly, dark blue bob. On her short curvy body was a thin, light blue baby doll dress. Out of her back grew a long flat tail. She looked down at Kuro, clearly frightened, clutching a scallop to her breast. "That is Oshawott, a water type moemon. Very easy to train." The Professor happily chirped as she was moved on to the second ball.

From it popped a male Snivy. His height was similar to Kuro, maybe even exact. His skin was a warm lightly tanned color and his pin straight light green hair fell neatly around his head covering the back of his neck and ears. He only wore off white slacks and a gold trimmed, light green open vest with a tall gold collar. It showed off his flat taught stomach with just a hit of the abs to come. In the back of his pants a hole had been cut so his long thick tail could come though. On the end of said tail, it flattened and widened out to resemble a large leaf. A jewel dagger was hooked to his pants. He appeared bored and his cold brown eyes didn't even look at Kuro as he stared at the far wall. "That's Snivy, a grass type. Very, very hard to train," explained the Professor as she opened the last ball.

As soon as his ball was opened Tepig jumped out. His skin looked tan but with a dull dusky orange grow to it. His wild spiked black brown hair came out of his head in lumpy chunks. Nestled on the top of his head were two long ears. The only thing he had on were baggy, black pants with many, many pockets. Kuro could barely make out his tiny black curly tail that ended in a large hard looking orange sphere. He was muscular, but a layer of fat hid this mostly from view, though it did not make him unattractive. Big black eyes grinned down at Kuro and she blushed at him. "That is Tepig, a fire type. Relatively easy to train once bonded with."

After she had let them all out the Professor stepped back to let Kuro view the Moemon, to make the final decision of who it would be.

But Kuro already knew whom she was going to pick. She had know long before she got here, before she had even left her home or passed her trainers test.

She had to have a grass type.

Why? Simple. Her sister. Kuro's older sister was also a trainer, and Kuros greatest rival. Kuro had vowed long ago to her sister that she would never lose to her in anything. That she alone would bring honor to their family name.

And most importantly that she, not her sister, would become the champion of Johto, for there was no greater honor in Kuro’s eyes.

In order to do this, Kuro knew that she needed strong Moemon and more importantly, Moemon that were strong against her sister’s moemon. Shortly after her sister had left for her own journey, a few months before, she called home. She had told her family that she was doing well in Sinnoh and had chosen a Piplup for her partner. Kuro had learned that Piplup was a water type.

And as everyone knew, grass beats water.

"So which will you chose?" asked Douglas, rather impatiently.

Annoyed, Professor Juniper gave him an angry look before looking at Kuro, and smiling sweetly. "Well, who are you going to pick, Kuro?" She repeated the question, nicely.

"I choose Snivy." Kuro said as she smiled at the thankfully, male Moemon.

While Oshawott seemed relived and Tepig rather depressed, a quick look of shocked and confused passed over the Snivy's face but it was soon replaced with the same half lidded bored look he wore earlier. The Professor's smile faltered, "Snivy, are you sure?"

Kuro smiled up at her new Moemon, wishing nothing more than to ignore the older woman’s perceived rudeness. "Yes. Very much so." She replied politely turning to face her, still smilling.

Just as quickly as the professor’s smile fell, it was back up again. "Snivy it is then. Would you like to give him a name?" she asked as she returned the two unpick Moemon to their balls and gave Snivy's to Kuro.

Gracefully the Snivy jumped from the table and stood next to his new trainer, his face void of emotion, staring into the distance. Again Kuro gave him a warm smile, trying to break the ice. Her gut began to knot when she still got no response. He still hadn’t even looked at her.

"How about Quetzalcoatl? Quetz for short." She directed at him, and finally the moemon looked at Kuro, as if she had three heads.

"What?" The Snivy had a deep, voice that sent a shiver down Kuro's spine making her think of things she didn’t want to think of just right now. Unfortunately, that voice did not sound pleased.

Immediately Kuro's smile fell. "Quetz... Quetzalcoatl," She repeated hesitantly, unsure now from the look her Moemon was continuing to give her. "He was a very powerful snake god of intelligence. I really like it, it…. I didn't think of anything else... I'm sorry." Kuro felt embarrassment grow within her and she could no longer meet her snivys eyes. The thought that her Moemon wouldn't like the name she picked never even occurred to her. She thought he would just accept it without question. But to live with a name one hated would be torture, not to mention a horrible way to start off the relationship 

Before she left, she had pored over hundreds of names of famous historical figures and romanticized story book heroes that she loved from all her books. She had finally settled on a handle full. Snivys was supposed to be the most important, he was her partner, and she had taken extra consideration for his. Kuro had read that snivys were nothing if prideful, she thought she had picked the perfect one, too...

Kuro started to play with her shirttails again, staring at the floor awkwardly. She hated failing and always became flustered when things did not go the way she planed, which in truth was rarely. And she had planed on this going much smoother, after all he had been trained a little already to make this easier on her, right? Her mind started to swim with scenarios but a slight cough from the Moemon next to her brought her attention back to him.

He was looking away from her, his cheeks were red ‘from...what?’ she thought ‘Anger?’ she had seen plenty of that lately. "It's fine. I'll use it." Even though he was grumbling, Kuro couldn't help but smile at his communicating with her and agreeing to the name she picked.

"Good." The Professor nodded, somehow satisfied. "Now, you're going to need these too." From her lab coat, she pulled a moedex and six moeballs, holding them out for Kuro to take.

Kuro reached over the table and took the small computer, but declined the balls. "Thank you, but I brought Apricorn moeballs from Johto," she said politely.

Professor Juniper expression suddenly became intrigued and she started to hop slightly. "Oh wow! If only I could see moeballs from Apricorn once. You wouldn't mind if I," the Professor began excitedly, only to be cut of by her assistant.

Douglas looked like he could care less about the Apricorn moeballs. His voice was short and clipped, as he scolded Professor Juniper. "Professor!" He barked, startling the woman. "We have things to do," he said through gritted teeth, rather matter-of-factly.

To this the professor playfully glared at him. "Now, now Douglas. Young Kuro just got here, and as her mentor I have things to teach her. Many, many important things."

Kuro did not like the sound of that. In fact, the Professor “things” sounded well scary to put it lightly. Besides, she past her trainer’s exam with flying colors, and She knew what to do, how to… do it. She cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "I really don't want to keep you. I'll be fine and I must get going, myself. I would like to make it to the city by nightfall."

Douglas smiled, relieved. "Great! See? She's fine. Lets go."

But the good Professor seemed less convinced. "Oh… But there are things you really should know. Being from Johto and all."

Kuro prickled at that. This was the second time today someone had hinted that being from Johto was less than impressive. ‘What is wrong with Johto?’ She thought angrily. And if they were in such a hurry why were they taking so long.

"Well I can learn anything of note about Unova from Quetz on our walk to Accumula Town," Kuro said stiffly, trying her best to keep her anger out of her voice. She turned to her moemon, looking at him hopefully. "Right, Quetz?"

The Snivy was looked at her again with that shocked confusion. He quickly shook his head, as if trying to shake the emotions off his face before nodding at her and returning to a statue. 

The newly made trainer beamed triumphantly, addressing the Professor again "Right!" she confirmed. 

Before Professor Juniper could respond, her ever eager assistant started to push her off, though a small steel door in the corner of the room. "There you go. See, they'll be just fine. So off we go." He exclaimed. "Well, call the lab if you need any help. The numbers in the moedex." She called over her shoulder, giving Kuro a wave before she disappeared from sight.

"You remember the way out, right? Out the wood door, down the hall, turn right and follow the main hall to the exit." Douglas said before slamming the door shut after him.

Leaving Kuro and Quetz alone.

She glanced at him awkwardly, holding out her moedex. In all honesty she wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do with him right now. She realized that she didn't know the proper way to treat a Moemon when not fighting or bonding. It’s not like they had a class on small talk or greeting 101. She was told she would tell her moemon what to do and he would do it, he would do anything, so long as she had sex with him, not such a bad deal right. 

Should she be formal like she had been in school? She had no idea. She was to be his master, but if they were to spend so much time, well, together she should be polite, shouldn’t she and it wasn’t like that was very hard for her, she always try to be polite.

He seemed to sense her hesitation and spoke up. "You’ll want to scan me." He informed her, his voice no longer ice cold, but still far from friendly.

"Ah, yes I do... but… Do you, um, do you mind?" she asked unsurely. She hate how easily she seemed to blushed, a habit she was hard pressed to brake though she did her best to hide it, and tried to look mature. 

"Go ahead." He said shortly.

So she did. By pressing a button that shot out a red light from the small machine, and running it over Quetz. After it scanned him from head to toe a female voice emitted from it.

"Snivy, the grass, snake Moemon. Snivys are known to be very intelligent, making them notoriously hard to train. Both males and females of this species are reported to be demanding bonders, and rarely, if ever, take another pleasure into account. They are not recommended for inexperienced trainers. This snivys moves are tackle, glare, and vine whip."

Kuro stuffed the device in her bag, embarrassed by its bluntness, now feeling even more awkward if that was possible. "We should get going…" Kuro said her voice trailing off as she held up his moeball to return him to it.

He scowled at it. "I am not getting back in that thing."

"But..." Weren't they supposed to go back in? She thought. Then again, she had seen Moemon walking around with their trainers before, if rarely, and this was sure to help them bond, right? "OK then..." Kuro said quietly as she minimized the ball and hooked it to her belt. Quetz eye followed her hand and lingered at the firm swell of her hips in her too short denim shorts.

"So, are you ready to go?" She asked, smiling at him, hoping for a friendly reaction this time. Of course she didn't get it. He merely turned from her and started to walk to the door, not even his foot falls making a sound. ‘Great. That's just great,’ she thought to herself as she jogged to catch up with him, her long ponytail bouncing all the way. ‘That's a great way to start a partnership.’


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro and Quetz bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was cross posted to ff.net a long time ago but I can’t really finish the story there with new rules so here it is my first posted, as we called them back then, lemon.

Two hours. They had been walking in silence for two hours now. The sun began to hang low in sky, and as time drew on Kuro's confidence was beginning to sink with it.

The quiet was on no part her fault she was nervous and excited and that tended to make her babble. She had at every turn tried to start a conversation, tried to get to know her new partner. She would comment on the scenery, comparing everything she saw to her home in Johto, or things she had learned in the library books. Finally she gave up deciding to walk next to her Moemon as quietly as she could.

Quetz, on the other hand, only spoke if Kuro asked him a direct question and then it was only a simple yes or no. And as time wore on it was clear that he was becoming more and more agitated. Kuro was starting to lose hope. She was starting to think maybe she shouldn't have chosen a Moemon just because it could beat her sister’s, she could have always caught some grass type.

After a few minutes of sullen silence Quetz spoke. "When will we stop?" He asked shortly, his voice cold as ever. Kuro jumped started by his sudden question, by him initiating a conversation. She looked over at him and saw that he looked on edge and his fist were balled.

"Um well," Kuro nervously stalled as she pulled out her new tablet and turned on the gps. "Ah! It says here that we'll reach the Accumula Town Moemon center by seven o'clock, that's only… three hours away." Her voice fell with each word, three more hours of torture, it would be dark by then.

Without warning, Quetz stopped walking, standing stone still like only he could. Kuro had no choice but to stop as well, she was starting to get irritated. He didn't have to be nice but he could at least be civil. She was just about to ask him, angrily, what his problem was when he spoke up again.

"That is too long." Quetz said more to himself then to her staring at the ground hard. He had a thoughtful yet upset look on his face as if he didn't like her answer. Kuro was about to demand what he meant by too long, she was already exhausted and the thought of walking for three more hour with her jetlag was almost to much, when he suddenly surprised her again. 

Before she knew what was happening, Quetz grabbed and crushed her body tightly against his own. His mouth came down hard and fast on Kuro's, but instead of returning the kiss like he had expected, she struggled hard to get away from him.

"W-What the hell!" she yelled out when she managed to break free, pushing as hard as she could on his chest and getting nowhere. Kuro blushed and covered her mouth, both to block his further advances and her foul words. She was trapped in his strong hold, stuck between his chest and arms.

Quetz looked at the girl in his arms, anger in his eyes. Not only did he now have a trainer, he had one that, by the looks of it, did not want to have sex with him. His grip tightened.

"Do you deny me? You know we must have sex in order to bond." He easily kept the hate from his voice as he argued with the girl. This was the one and only thing he was looking forward to. If he had it his way he would be a wild Moemon. In truth Quetz hated humans. He found them annoying. Quetz tried to remember his moemon training, that he should be more accommodating. 

Immediately Kuro averted her gaze from him, even if staring into his naked chest was making her blush worse. Unlike him this was not something she was looking forward to. She had hoped it wouldn't have been an issue so soon. It wasn't as if she was scared. The truth was that Kuro just didn't like the whole idea of sex. It didn't look like it felt good to her, just embarrassing. She tried to remember her training, that she should be decisive. 

Though Kuro had grown up in a traditional Johto home, meaning she was raised to always have etiquette, to always show respect according to rank. Most importantly even if she was a trainer now she had been raised to be a proper lady. And she realized she had no idea how to do this how to even talk about it. What had all that training been for? Why didn’t she take the professor up on her offer for help? Why was this embarrassment happening to her!

"N-no. I know we have to … to ... but," Kuro started shaking her head trying to think of a reason, any reason not to, not right now at least. But Quetz silenced her before she could finish giving her a hard squeeze and pulling her flush with him once again and nipped on her neck.

"But nothing." He started to leave a wet trail with his tongue down her neck to the curve of her surprisingly ample breast then back up to her mouth. "The sooner it's done the stronger the bond. This place is secluded enough, we've wasted too much time already." It was the most he had ever said to her and his deep smooth voice was very convincing. And as much as Quetz hated foreplay, he knew it was the only way to get the girl to agree.

His movements were starting to get to Kuro, she hadn't had much experience with foreplay and the things it was doing to her were shocking. Her whole body started to feel hot and weightless and everywhere Quetz tongue touched, fire trailed on her skin. Training had not prepared her for this.

Quetz gave a soft nip to Kuro's lips and was pleased by the response it emanated. The girl shivered in his arms and gave out a soft yelp like moan. He liked that she was not as aggressive as he was used to other humans being, he was tired of so many demanding bonders, telling him what they wanted him to do.

He went in for another kiss with his hand roughly roaming her body, sliding around her tight waist. This time Kuro didn't push him away, but she still did not return the kiss. Quetz was so angry with her hesitation now he pulled back from her suddenly holding her shoulders hard, intending very much to yell at her this time and perhaps even hit her if he could get away with it, but her face made him pause. She looked frightened, though not of him, and quite determined in the face of her fear, it was adorable.

Her cheeks were flushed to the point of making the rest of her ghostly pale. She was breathing heavy. Her lips were pumped and darkened from his bruising kiss and her brows gathered together in the middle of her forehead in focus. Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked at him, trying to clear the fog from her head.

Kuro didn't know if it was because he was a trained Moemon, if it was him that was just that talented, or if it was that she was actually attracted to him. But she knew she liked it and she didn't want him to stop and thankfully she didn’t have to. Her hands moved up his chest shyly, barely touching his skin before suddenly clutched at his vest, gripping him like a lifeline. Trying to hold back and failing.

Her actions startled the Snivy. She wasn't acting like he was her property, and she didn't bark orders at him, like other humans. It was more like with another Moemon, she treated him as an equal. He had been preparing himself for a trainer he would hate. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to hate her.

Kuro finally gathered all her courage and moved closer to her Moemon. So close her breast rubbed against his bare chest and she shivered from the feeling, through her thin white tank top. Even if she didn’t know what to do he did. "P-please, don't stop." Her voice sounded shaky even to her, but she managed to look him right in the eye as she said it.

Quetz could think of nothing more erotic. Her voice, her actions, so soft and light but everywhere at the same time, exploring. Everything about it made his breath hitch and his loose pants became uncomfortably tight. Never had he been with someone this good, and he had been with a lot. Once more he moved into kiss her, enjoying the concept this time despite himself.

In a moment of boldness Kuro leaned in and closed the distance between their lips herself. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and held on to him like she had seen woman do in movies. Quetz growled to hide his moan as he deepened the kiss. Her body squirmed instinctively and rubbed against his causing delicious friction. When she moaned into him he lost it.

He half carried half pushed Kuro off the path, behind some bushes and onto the ground, kneeling over her hungrily. Kuro fell to the ground with a small squeak as her back dug into tiny rocks in the thin grass. It was uncomfortable and was dirtying her clothes, but at that moment, she found she could care less.

Kuro's hands flew to Quetz hair, tangling themselves in his silky locks. They were so soft it surprised her, like her grandmother’s lace or the houses finest kimono. She was running on pure instinct, just like she had hoped.

Quetz hands drifted up, from toying with the now bare line of skin just reveled near the girl's hips to grip her breast through her shirt.

His rough squeezes made Kuro arch up and moan loudly embarrassing her yet encouraging Quetz. He tried to keep the smile from his face; this is far too easy, he thought with a smirk. He returned to her with new vigor, his hand going up under her shirt to grope her, and his mouth returned to hers.

Kuro gasped at his sudden, dominant actions. Quetz took the opportunity to delve his tongue into her mouth. It was longer then Kuro had imagined and he seemed to reach every inch of her. She had never kissed like this before but she found it was nice to say the least.

He pulled away from her and took her vest and tank top off before she had the time to recover. It was like throwing ice water over her. Kuro snapped out of her daze and tried frantically to cover herself with her arms, however Quetz's angry growl made her drop them slowly with a small blush.

For once Quetz was starting to enjoy himself and the view, except for the plain white bra that was obstructing it. Without warning he extended a vine and skillfully removed it, causing Kuro to gasp. Her large breasts bounced as tiny pink nipple were freed. He ignored her shock and went back to playing with her breasts. 

They were quite large for her frame, Quetz mused inwardly. He could barely fit one hand around half of one, and they seem to be the softest things he had ever held. Before he could stop it a small, happy, grin spread across Quetz face as he was rubbing and squeezing his trainers tits. However her moans of his name brought him back to his senses.

Whipping the emotion from his face he quickly removed Kuro's shorts and panties, tossing them on the ground near the rest of her clothes, leaving the girl naked on the bare ground. Trying to think of her as some other human that he hated. But try as he might he couldn’t squash the bubble of lust he had for her.

Kuro blushed hard but couldn't speak. This was indecent. So very wrong in so many ways, but... it all felt so good that she didn't want to stop. She thought this would be awkward and uncomfortable, stiff and formal like an odd sort of dance but Quetz made it feel like magic. If it weren't for the wind brushing across her bare flesh she would have even forgotten she was outside.

Suddenly Kuro felt something worm its way up her leg. Frightened she looked down to see what looked like a vine coming up her left leg and closer to her private spot. Horrified, she looked to Quetz for help only to see a wicked smile play lightly on his lips.

"Quetz," She pleaded her voice shaking for a new reason, she had never done something like that, "…W-what are you do-ING!" Her sentence ended in a scream as Quetz did exactly as he meant to do.

With a straight face, he drove his vine into his trainer's slick folds.

Kuro collapsed back on the ground, her head thrown back as she cried out, and her legs buckling as her hands gripped at grass. She had touched herself there only a few times and this felt nothing like that had. He was moving in and out of her at a tortuously slow pace, and it made her pant like a dog, she could feel every inch of his vine. Thinner then a finger longer then any arm.

Kuro look down to see a tent had formed in Quetz loose pants. Suddenly she felt curious and she reached a twitching hand over it running a finger across the shaft. It caused Quetz to stop for his eyes to roll and him to groan and shiver, making Kuro feel powerful that she had been the one to cause it. But her attitude didn't last long, because after Quetz regained his composure he reached down between them and gave a pinch to Kuro's clit.

Kuro yelled out and clawed at Quetz arm, he was driving her insane, she had never made herself feel anywhere near this good and they hadn't even really started yet. It made her worry about what she was thinking of as her "condition".

Quetz moved to hover over Kuro as a new vine came up to wrap around her waist and hold her steady. He made quick work of his own pants balancing on one hand, pulling them down just far enough to allow free movement.

Then he felt the vine that was still inside his trainer hit something, something he had never felt before but was sure he knew what it was. It made him pull out of her and stop, dead still. He looked at her, both horrified and amazed at the same time.

"You... you're a." Quetz was utterly confused, he couldn't bring himself to say it, he just couldn't believe it, it was impossible.

Kuro slowly looked at him, beet red, a ridiculous, guilty looking smile on her face. "Virgin," She admitted, embarrassed.

Quetz could only blink at her, his trained look of stone cracking.

Suddenly, Kuro whined out and lifted a little so she could bury her face in Quetz chest, obviously trying to hide. In that moment she didn’t think of them as moemon and master but as him being experienced and her being, well not. By instinct he wrapped his arms around her to hold her like he was trained in the lab. He was at a total lost at what to do though, of all the things he thought about his new trainer, he had never thought of any of this. He hadn’t trained for this.

From what seemed like far way Quetz could hear Kuro's voice, high and rushed trying to explain, she was obviously flustered. He could feel her tiny hands shaking on his vest but he didn’t think about any of that.

He thought of how he was the first being to ever have the small, curvy doll that was now in his grasp. The first to ever lay claim on her, the first to touch her in places no one else had before, the first to mate her. He had never been anyone’s first before, hell he’d never been a second or third. With her it would be him and that’s all she would have known. Then he realised that she had no idea about what she had been doing before.

Through his musings in an instant, Kuro's words rang clear to him and he gripped her shoulders hard, staring deep into her eyes, and going for a long shot, why not crazier thing have happened.

Kuro was beyond embarrassed and was starting to remember why she never wanted to have sex, why it hadn’t worked with Ethan. In her rambling she said she hadn't done "it" yet because she hadn't found any boy she like enough to do those things with yet, that she hadn't found that someone special yet. That was when Quetz seemed to turn back on and grasped her bruisingly, giving her a death glare.

"Then what does that make me?" He asked, more angrily then he would have like.

Kuro blushed and looked away from Quetz. What did that make him? She had lied about all that someone special stuff. She had known she would have to have sex on her journey but she had thought it would be more psychical and not so emotional. She had to admit that she was attracted to Quetz, and she could feel he was trying to make her happy, no one had ever done that before.

Her pause made Quetz angry but surprisingly sad as well. He knew he would have her either way that it was required of her after all, but the thought of her not wanting him was upsetting, to say the least and the emotion only lead to more anger in him.

Making up her mind Kuro moved into Quetz embracing and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, startling him. "You are my first Moemon, my partner." She gave him a warm smile "and I… I really do l-like you Quetz, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't." She couldn't stand to look at him anymore and buried her head in his chest again. None of that was a lie but she never dreamed she would have to talk to anyone about these things.

Never in his life had anyone, human or Moemon, told Quetz they were having sex with him because they wanted to or that they like him like that. It seemed like such a small thing but it made him feel, well indescribable.

From what Quetz had heard one should be quick in taking a virgin so he decided to be just that.

He laid her back down, gently and used his hands to hold himself over her, as the vine around her waist tightened to hold her hips steady. "Kuro," he spoke the girl's name something very uncommon for a Moemon, for one usually called them master or some other term.

She looked up at him, with water threatening to overtake her eyes, she look like she feared the worst. The sight made Quetz hard all over again.

"I think I like you too."

And with that he thrust himself into her, breaking her barrier with a single swift stroke. Kuro made to scream out in pain but Quetz caught her mouth with his and kissed her hard until she relaxed her body slightly.

Kuro had not expected that, any of it. When he pierced her she had felt anything but pleasure, though with time the pain became an unbearable aching for movement. In truth she was shocked he had stayed still long enough for her to adjust with him being a Snivy, but she was very thankful that he did.

Little did she know that a battle was waging in Quetz. She was tight, so tight it almost hurt him, he didn’t think it was possible for ‘it’ to be so tight. It was taking everything he had not to move and as time wore on his determination to try not to hurt his trainer was quickly losing to his desire to fuck her.

Not a moment too soon, for both of them, Kuro broke from the kiss and spoke Quetz named pleadingly with matching eyes. It was all the incentive her Moemon needed. In a slow fluid movement he pulled himself from her, electing a new moan from the girl. Then happily drove himself back in.

Quetz started a slow rhythm, holding back groans as best as he could as he thrust into his new trainer over and over again. His head dropped to rest in the hollow of her shoulder to hide his face and his vine tightened around her waist. He moved his free vine to wrap around leg so he could lift it for a better angle. It was incredible.

The new position made Kuro's eyes clenched shut and caused her to yelp ever time quetz entered her. Her arms hung onto her Moemon's board chest, desperately as he pumped in and out of her and she started to pant again. After getting used to the new angle she moved the leg to hook around Quetz and he reached deeper in her.

With a sudden growl Quetz lost his control, he gripped his trainer’s shoulders, pushing her down on him even more and gave a bite to her chest that left a mark with his short fangs. Kuro cried out in pain but Quetz ignored it. He sped up and licked the welt that was forming on Kuro's right breast and she whimpered at him, to stop or not she didn’t know anymore. She felt something new, an odd tightening growing somewhere deep inside her, building.

The smell of blood had hit Quetz like a ton of bricks and the implications of it had aroused him beyond belief. He admitted he had lost it and suddenly became violent with the girl. It was something he liked but didn't want to admit, it got him in trouble at the lab. The thought of her weak under him with him in complete control, it was empowering to say the least.

"Quetz AH! P-please not… not so r-rough." Her voice was high and airy like she was a million miles away. He wondered why the hell she ever became a trainer in the first place if she was a virgin, why if she didn’t want sex slaves to just control. Then he kissed her almost desperately before moving his vine to pinch her clit like he had learned.

Kuro screamed into Quetz lips as her first orgasm hit her. It was sudden, as soon as his vine touched her she exploded. Starting from her groin the warmest most soothing feeling flooded her being. It seared her mind and burnt her vision. She felt it tingle from the ends of her hair to the tips of her toes. She thought she could never feel better, that is until Quetz didn't stop his pumping.

He felt her clench around his stiff manhood and nearly came there, letting out a soft growl. She was squeezing so tight she seemed to be pushing him out. One of his arms snaked around her shoulders and held her flush to him. Then with all the skill and power he could muster Quetz used the vine round Kuros waist to shift her, pushed in still further and continued on, seeking out and hitting her g spot as hard and as fast as he could.

When she came for a second time she didn't scream. She didn’t make a peep. She couldn't, she couldn't do much more then lay on the grass and quiver, eyes fluttering. She felt like her body was broken and it felt sooo good. That had been a pleasure beyond her wildest dream, not that her dreams were all that wild.

With a final sigh and thrust Quetz buried himself deep in his trainer and came inside her sealing their bond completely. He was surprised by her limberness, hell he was surprised by her everything. Kuro twitched as she felt his warm cum pour into her. It was odd, but surprisingly enjoyable.

Both still panting, Kuro looked up at Quetz and blushed, she had no clue what to do now. "Did I do it right? I mean w-was I ok? I mean were you satisfied … you know even though I've never… well you know." She turned away, coming down from the high now, she was hyper aware of what had just happened and she thought she might be going into shock. Her embarrassment turned into surprise when he lifted his vine from her waist to hook under her chin and forced her to look at him.

He had a puzzled look on his face. Quetz was again shocked by this strange girl, that was just not something trainers asked their Moemon. Was it good for you? Like they cared, but she did, she cared. Why? He thought.

Without warning he kissed her romantically, passionately and seemingly unendingly. His lips came down to push solidly against hers and Kuro’s eyes fluttered close at his gentle touch. His hand reached around her head and waist and held her close to him, while he tried with all his might to convey what he felt. She was perfect. It taunted him.

Kuro melted into him and smiled warmly. Everything had went better than expected. It seemed quetz wasn’t heartless after all.

While still kissing her though, Quetz pulled himself out, making Kuro shake violently. The sudden absence was almost painful. Just as abruptly he got up, pulled his pants back up and started to rummage through Kuro's bag, with his bored stone expression back in place.

"Hey! W-what are you doing?" she asked, trying desperately to pull herself together. Quetz ignored her. Kuro tried to push herself up on shaky arms and look for her clothes but before long she fell back down in a huff.

Quetz looked down at her. She was giving him an upset look that he found amusing. Her hair was wild and tangled with the grass. Her body covered in a sheen of sweat and slightly flushed from their actions, her cheeks blazing red. He caught sight of the blood that stained the grass and it made him feel powerful all over again as well as some unwanted guiltiness for the girl's pain.

He stopped his smile from forming and threw her vest over her to cover her up some, just to comfort her. " Get dressed. We'll find a place to camp around here for tonight and head for the Moemon center in the morning."

Well that didn't last very long, Kuro thought in regards to her Moemon's affection.

 

Kuro's pov

While I was boiling water for a meal of ramen and tea from my home, Quetz offered to set up the tent where we would sleep. He was silent the whole time, though he seemed to be trying to avoid looking at me and failing, miserably. I could feel his icy glare pierce my back every few seconds, the intenseness of it made me blush. No one had ever looked at me like that before.

Dinner was a very quite affair. Where I all but got lost in my cup of lemon, honeysuckle tea, staring into it thinking of home and using the hot cup to warm my fingers. 

As quetz sat silently watching me, I cleaned and put everything away and made my way to the tent ready to sleep finally but just as I bent to unzipper the flap he spoke. Because he didn’t talk so often I noticed it made my heart skip a beat when he did. 

“We should bond once more before bed.” He said bluntly, I blushed and told him that I just couldn't. That I was jet lagged and I was sore and just so tired all I wanted to do was sleep. ‘It’s not like I am accustom to such “extreme” activity’ I huffed at him. I spent most of my days before this studying, cooking and cleaning. And to think I was worried about all the walking I thought miserably. 

He had simply hissed at me and left the camp, walking off without a sound. I gave a worried glance to the spot were he had disappeared in the tall grass. I should I go after him I thought, he wouldn’t abandon me here would he? Finally sleep weight out and I barley made it in the tent before I flopped on my sleeping bag fully clothed and promptly passed out. 

When I woke up the next morning I still felt a little sore but I also felt as if I had the most relax sleep ever. I snuggled down a bit and felt a warmth next to me. In my sleepy daze all knew was it was strong and solid and made me feel extremely comfortable. So I moved closer to it. 

I opened my eyes to find it was Quetz and that he was surprisingly wrapped around me. His vines were tight around my stomach and his arms held my upper body flush with his. His face was mere inches from my own and I could feel his warm breath hit my forehead.

I looked down and noticed all he had on were a pair of light green boxers. Suddenly his light brown skin seemed to be everywhere. I was also aware that I was now only dressed in a small white tank top and my panties. I felt myself blush at once, embarrassed. What had happen to my pants and bra, what had he done to me while I was asleep?!

"Quetz w-wake up." I tried to push him off, even if we did have cloths on and we had already had sex, this felt inappropriate. He merely grunted in his sleep, very un-Snivy like and gripped me tighter.

Now it was getting hard to breath. I wiggled my body trying to get free but nothing worked, I felt Quetz's unnaturally long tongue come out and lick my cheek. "Quetz, please," I begged pulling at him, suddenly scared of his unpredictability and moemonic strength. 

He nuzzled even closer to me. "I'm still asleep," he mumbled.

I clawed desperately at him now my words were squeaky. "Well, I'm not so please just let me up,.. please Quetz!" my fingernails dug hard into his arm making little red crests moons. He hissed in my ear shoving me off him roughly, his vines ripping off at such a pace they left burns. I scampered away and turned back to look at him, scared.

He was giving me an odd glare, though it was mostly full of tiredness. "I'm going to bath in that stream we past by earlier," I blurted out just wanting to get away and be alone for a little while to think. He merely grunted again and rolled over still half asleep.

I grabbed my bag threw on my pants and bolted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really work on this right now so idk when I will post again. But I hope it was enjoyable and I do look forward to continuing it.

**Author's Note:**

> I humbly apologies for any spelling or grammar error, I am terrible at that sort of thing.


End file.
